Talk:"Find Their Weakness!"
Decent. Could be used on a Wild Blow Warrior to free up the elite slot normally taken up by Eviscerate. --Buzzer 04:13, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Or, you could use it in a ranger spike with Keen Arrow. 10x better than any previous ranger spike. It pwnt our Bspike. I take it they also used "Go for the Eyes!" to guarantee Keen would be critical? --Khoross 08:16, 28 September 2006 (CDT) 5...17 seconds. That's pretty much garanteed deep wound. Lightblade 11:33, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Sin with Sharpen Daggers and this = bleeding+deepwound... hehe.... GftE would be nice too. 207.81.78.84 10:03, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Hey, I just wanted to point out that it has the same acronym as For the Win. Well, almost. Hmm. --Silk Weaker 04:24, 8 November 2006 (CST) Isn't it impossible to have 2 shouts on a character at one time? Ayumbhara 12:18, 19 November 2006 (CST) :No, you can have more than one shout on a character at the same time. --KeeseroGuan 19:09, 19 November 2006 (CST) That trivia note is silly =/ P A R A S I T I C 22:52, 17 December 2006 (CST) :True. I'm taking it off --Buzzer 23:58, 17 December 2006 (CST) Where can you get this skill? It doesn't say. Please add this, it's an important part of all skill articles. -Thanks- --Fwiffo 23:35 Feb 05, 2007 k what happens if someone scores multiple hits with barrage and more then 1 cricticals under the effect of this shout does it wound 1 like the discription would sugest or what Dstroyer 666 14:50, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Only one of the hits would cause a deep wound. --Fyren 18:41, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Bug with heroes? When I use this with my barrage heroes I cant tell them when to use it. Usually u see this green tick before they activate the skill, it works on all other skills but not with this one =/ When I tell them to use it NOTHING happens. It's really annoying, anyone else got this bug? 85.228.165.5 18:41, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :Target an ally when you click it. --Fyren 00:12, 19 May 2007 (CDT) ::Now you made me feel like a n00b :P Thx for the help 85.228.165.5 07:23, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Rename To... "Boom! Headshot!" i think it'd be more fitting.--Darksyde Never Again 20:49, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :How exactly do you 'headshot' with a melee weapon? Once you've thought that through, come back and explain. Personally, I think it should be "Hammer Time!" :P --Kale Ironfist 21:03, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::How you headshot with a melee weapon? Hmm... let's think here... Oh, I know! Move your arm about 6 inches higher and hold the weapon a few degrees higher! --Gimmethegepgun 21:18, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::That's got to be awkward. --Kale Ironfist 00:27, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::And how exactly did you plan on "Hammer Time"-ing with a bow? Dragnmn talk 02:04, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Blunt arrows obviously! You've got to think like a ninja! Besides, whenever I used 'Hammer Time' as a phrase (not that I used it often, picking it up from your peers is such a hassle), it usually meant something was beaten. Badly. Hence, Deep Wound. --Kale Ironfist 03:57, 21 July 2007 (CDT) I think there's nothing wrong with the title,maybe "Find their weakpoint!" might have made a little more sense,other than that the title is fine207.156.48.22 22:28, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Needs to take 5 energy. 1 energy back from 10 and a down time of 15 seconds isn't that good. --Lann 15:12, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :If it did DW and some +damage then it would be fine as is. GftE + Vicious Attack is better than this in most ways...I mean, Paras have tons of DW skills. How often do you need another ally to do DW? Not that often... (T/ ) 15:21, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Condition-less Melee builds that have sick damage potential, but no other abilities, can make use of a Paragon using this on them. 167.206.248.12 14:09, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Ally/All or me When activate it I can't see the shout on others, only on me. Other shouts that affect allies are in their list (top left) too. How come? --Birchwooda Treehug 03:02, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :I never use targeted shouts, so I can't say, but it could be because of that...maybe ANet broke something when they changed the Effects monitor? "I have the shout ABC on me!" or whatever, perhaps it doesn't work for this skill for some reason. (T/ ) 03:10, 29 November 2007 (UTC) "Target Ally" Now, according to the template history, I'm apparently going senile, but wasn't this shout "Allies in earshot" at some point in time? If so, when did it change to "Target Ally"?Mr J 21:55, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Uhhh.... not that I know of. Would be WAY too BS --Gimmethegepgun 22:10, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::I guess that was just wishful thinking/me being senile then ;)Mr J 23:20, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Update Funny thing is, it works on spirits too. Tested with Pain, got DW and +dmg. Only got DW with no +dmg with bloodsong. Intentional or glitch? 02:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Bloodsong does life stealing, you can't boost that. 03:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I can just see this being abused for farming builds that use multi-target attack skills.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 03:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't work, you only get the +dmg and DW on 1 target. Tested with cyclone axe and a scythe, same result. 04:45, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::Sooo a locust's fury sin with this and strength of honor = insane damage? Mystzombie 21:32, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::No, it only effects the attack that activates the deep wound.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 21:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Knew it was too good to be true. Still, that is pretty contrary to the description, anomaly-worty? Mystzombie 22:34, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::The description is indeed misleading. the way the effect happens, it should say something along the lines of "For the next x''' seconds, target ally's next attack deals +'''y damage and inflicts a deep wound for x seconds" instead of what it currently says. -- Ayaname Wolf 01:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC)